All About Us
by Animediva943
Summary: Sequel to "Let Go" things for Ikki and Akito seem to be going well now that they are finally together. but a series of strange events puts their love to the test. yeah the summary sucks, right? RATED M. ikkixakito. shonen ai.
1. Life thus far

It's been a while since I wrote for Air gear let alone a Shonen-Ai/ Yaoi story. So try to bear with me please. Anyway this is a sequel to Let Go. Enjoy! I'm picking up right where the last story left off.

I don't own Air gear or anything air gear related.

Ikki will be a teeny bit OOC so don't freak out, okay. if you don't like shonen Ai then click on another story. I don't wanna hear it!

Chapter summary: with all the madness of the past two days behind them, Ikki and Akito are enjoying their new life together, a passionate evening is interrupted by the return of Ikki's sisters and the new couple tells of everything that happened with the love triangle drama. Things slowly go back to normal as the New Year starts-in school anyway.

Chapter 1: Life thus far

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback: six months ago; normal P.O.V

_**After everything that happened earlier that week, after all that these two teenage boys had been through, it seemed like everything was going to be okay. With his ex-boyfriend slash attacker gone hopefully for good and the man he wanted to be with finally acknowledging his feelings for him, it seemed like things would only go up for Akito. Especially now that Ikki was by his side. **_

_**The new couple left the beach and took a long walk home; walking hand and hand with one another. It looked like there love really had conquered it all; all of the cutting, all of the misery all of time that Akito had to endure without his better half. Everything was going to be okay.**_

_**When they reached Ikki's house the romantic tension between the two boys grew as they headed for the couch. There was a lot for the crow to get off his chest but he did not know where to start. What could he possibly say to make this moment better than it already is, he wanted to be honest but not to the point where it would frighten his new lover.**_

"_**Akito…" he started. Not being able to come out with anything else to say. **_

"_**Yes, Ikki-kun?" asked Akito leaning a bit closer to the crow, The two just staring into each others eyes for that moment. There was strangely comfortable silence, and then Ikki revealed what he wanted to tell his love for the longest time.**_

"_**I think… I've…er… I've loved you since we met but I was playing hard to get so my friends wouldn't think that I was gay or anything, but I want you to know that… I've always thought you were special." Ikki's face was a deep red after he was done.**_

_**The shark giggled after hearing those words; there was also a slight blush on his face as well. He had a feeling that Ikki was playing hard to get but never imagined that the spiky haired boy would actually admit it. **__"That was weirdly mature of him."__** He thought. Though it was unusual for him he knew that Ikki could be mature when he wanted to be.**_

"_**It's funny that you're telling me this now. Considering just a year ago you completely ignored me." He replied**_

"_**Yeah well, better late than never, right Koi?"**_

"_**I guess so…" Akito replied.**_

_**And with those words, the two boys fell into a deep and passionate kiss. It was like their lips were silently calling for each other, like their long awaited love flame finally began to burn with intense heat. As the kiss went on, the sexual tension began to reach its boiling point; eventually the couple was laying on the couch, caught up in their bliss.**_

_**Ikki soon was Kissing Akito's neck, his hand exploring his lover's body. This earned him a soft moan from the smaller boy. Soon he was Traveling from his chest, down to his stomach then teasing his thighs. Then, Ikki started back up his lover's torso, teasing the now wanting friendly shark.**_

"_**Ikki-kun…" he moaned.**_

_**Once the crow heard him, he went down and began to suck on Akito's right nipple while he was playing with the left. Next, he began to tease the smaller boy again massaging his upper thigh and then teasing his member, making him moan even louder. "Ikki…Ikki…yes! He called out again.**_

"_**Does it feel good, Akito?" Ikki questioned. The bluenette simply nodded and the boy above him leaned down and pressed their lips against each other. The next thing they knew, they heard the jingle of some house keys and what appeared to be someone getting ready to re-enter the house. The girls were getting ready to return home from their errands yet the boys were ignoring the warning signs that their fun would have to come to an early end.**_

_**Meanwhile outside of the house Mikan, Ume, and Ringo were unlocking the door when they heard some strange moaning sounds coming from inside the house.**_

"_**That dumb ass better not be screwing somebody in there!" Mikan shouted as she opened the door; only to see her adoptive brother and a familiar face all over each other on the couch. **__"I knew it!" __**she thought. "HEY BAKA, GET YOU AND YOUR SKANK OFF MY COUCH!" Mikan yelled. **_

"_**Hey! Don't call Akito a skank!" The half-naked crow shouted back. Akito lazily rose up and when he saw the girls, he quickly gathered his clothes and got dressed as fast as he could. Mikan, Ume, and Ringo were extremely shocked to see him back. As surprised as they were, they did miss him and were happy to see him back.**_

_**Akito!" Ume shouted as she ran to hug him. The other two girls would soon be sitting on the couch next to them. The reunion was joyful, tearful, anything to the imagination after seeing an old friend for the first time in a long time.**_

"_**How's everything been?" asked Ringo**_

"_**Uhh…It's a long story and I'm kind of tired. Let's go to bed Ikki-kun." The shark responded.**_

"_**Umm… Yeah, yeah, sure, alright whatever let's go." Ikki agreed. But they weren't off the hook just yet. **_

"_**Come on, tell us!" Ume insisted. From that point on the boys were frozen, there was no way that they could tell the girls about what happened with Daisuke and the food fight and Akito trying to kill himself; there was just no way. But they had to know the truth; there was no way around it. The couple told them everything that happened prior to their return and how they got to where they are now. **_

"_**So that jerk was lying to you the whole time you were together?" Ringo clarified.**_

"_**Yeah, he was. But at least I had Ikki to talk to; otherwise I don't know where I'd be."**_

"_**Well, that crow can do something mature when he feels like it I guess." Mikan remarked. "Anyway you look tired, you should get some rest."**_

_**With the past behind them the boys went up to Ikki's room to get some sleep, and other things. **_

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

Present day; Akito's P.O.V

"Ikki-kun, wake up!" I shouted. I was jumping on the bed with full of energy that day. Today was going to be our first day in high school and I wanted to make a good first impression by being there on time. I hoped that Ikki would want to do the same but he's was still sleeping, so I jumped from off my side off the bed on top of him, glomping my lover. And _that's _when Ikki finally decided to open his eyes.

"Five more minutes…" he grumbled. I didn't want to have to do this but school was going to start soon and I knew that this was the only way to get him up. I turned on the radio and put it on full blast. Of course he pulled the blanket over his head and started to complain.

"Turn that thing off!" he shouted. "I didn't get enough sleep last night and I'm really tired!"

I tossed Ikki his new uniform for our new school. "It's your fault for wanting to go six rounds last night."

"Like you were complaining." He remarked. "You enjoyed every minute of those six rounds."

"Okay, you got me." I said. Ikki went into the bathroom to take a bath and brush his teeth. I swear sometimes Ikki can be really immature. Then again, he's not the only one who can have a childish moment. Sometimes I get a little pouty when I don't get my way. I think everybody has some part of them that makes them childish and another part that makes them an adult. It's really nothing new.

When Ikki and I were finally ready, we each just had a bowl of rice while the girls as usual had a bigger meal than us. As I was eating I saw Ringo-san staring at us kind of like she was jealous of me or something. She always acts like that when Ikki and I are around each other, and she always acts that way when Ikki used to flirt with other girls. I guess maybe she's protective of him or something. I know I would be.

It was almost time for our first class to start and Ikki, Ringo and I were riding to school. Even though he turned out to be a huge pedophilic jerk, Daisuke did teach me how to ride AT'S and I got really good at it. It was our first day in a new school, we are all at a new level of life, and I have to say, that things will get harder for everyone, but especially me and Ikki.

* * *

A/n: well there's chapter 1. to clear a few things up, for those of you who did not read my first two stories, Daisuke is my OC who Ikki set Akito up on a blind date with and they got together shortly after. Ikki started to get jealous and realized he had feelings for Akito all along. Since then Agito faded away which made Akito miserable, so miserable that he started cutting himself and attempting suicide. When he ran into Ikki after a year, he told Ikki about everything that happened and together they confronted Daisuke. Some words and fists were exchanged and when Akito reached his rock bottom. Daisuke tried to take advantage of him again until Ikki Intervened. That's how they got together.

Also:

Koi= I think is a term used for lovers, correct me if I'm wrong.

Baka=fool, idiot

Kun-a term in Japan used for teenage boys

San- addresses someone formerly. Bare with me please I'm still learning Japanese

Chapter 2 will be up soon. Bye.


	2. Where is Agito

* * *

Hi there everybody here is chapter 2 of all about us. This chapter might be a little long so please be patient. The message I sent from last chapter is the same, if you don't like shonen ai, then please don't read this fic. THE WHOLE CHAPTER WILL BE IN THE NORMAL POV

_I=thoughts_

**B=sounds**

_**BI=flashback**_

You already know.

Chapter summary: the first day in a new school leads a potential fight and a fatal attraction. How will our boys survive this?

Chapter 2

Where is Agito?

Normal P.O.V

While in homeroom, Ikki, Ringo and Akito were all reunited with their old friends from eastside junior high. Many of Ikki's friends were surprised to see Akito back in school were even more surprised to find out what happened between now and then.

"Wait, so you and that other guy broke up?" asked Kazu.

"Yeah we did." Said akito.

"But what happened?" questioned Yayoi. "You guys seemed so good together."

Akito thought about how to put that past in the cleanest terms possible.

"Umm…_what should I say? I don't want them to worry too much about me. They are my friends and all but I don't want to be babied._ Well, we had some differences that couldn't be worked out so… it had to end, you know?"

"I guess," replied Yayoi.

"Now, now there's no need to play twenty questions with the guy! Let's all just give him a break now, okay?" Ikki interrupted. Then he pulled Akito's desk closer to his until the desks got stuck together. And after that their new teacher came through the door. This teacher was about five feet and six inches tall, was bald and had big coke bottle glasses and was wearing a huge bowtie and what appeared to be the same uniform as the rest of the students. He looked exactly like something out of one of the "revenge of the nerds" movies. He then stood in front of the black board to greet the class.

"Good morning every-AAHH **Thud." **Just before he could finish his sentence he went down for the count on his first day of the job. Most everyone in the room laughed at the geeky-looking teacher, who quickly rose from his fall. When he stood up he picked up an eraser. He noticed that the eraser was carefully and precisely placed by the desk. That is when he began to question the student's about this cliché but well organized prank.

"Alright, who put this eraser here?!" he asked. For a minute, no one said anything, and then finally one kid stood up and started chuckling.

"Guilty as charged." He said laughing the entire time. The teacher didn't say anything at first, but when the entire class joined in laughing at what that crazy kid did, he began to take some action.

"Young man I want you to stay here after class." He said.

"AWW, MAN!" he shouted. Then he plopped down on his chair. The class progressed with the teacher giving a long and boring speech on what high school and its challenges and what scores to get on the tests. When the lecture was finished, the bell for first period rang and they were off to see their new teachers, potential friends or enemies and live the high school experience they all dreamt about for so long.

* * *

As the day went further along, the guys and girls explored their teachers and their new student body. High school was unlike anything they ever imagined, the teachers were stricter, the students were more mature and of course there would be more people who knew about the phenomenon of Air Treks. The first four periods although seemed fairly predictable, were not. Then lunchtime finally came and the gang was starving. Unlike eastside middle school where there was little division between cliques, high school was a completely different story. There were dozens and dozens of cliques; there were even cliques within cliques. There were the cool freshmen and the nerdy freshmen, there were band geeks and cool bands, there were girls who ate everything and girls who didn't eat at all; there were Goths, and there were Emo's , there were bullies and burnouts, then were the underdogs, the couples and even a Gay/Lesbian section of the cafeteria. The entire school was almost like a mini global village and the people in it had to choose their slots. Where one would sit would determine their fate.

As for Ikki and the gang, they all sat together since they did not know anyone in the school other than each other. There was a lot that needed to be discussed about what happened since the last time they saw Akito.

"Something tells me you guys aren't telling the whole story." Said onigiri.

"How did you and that creepy guy break up?"

"Do you guys have to keep interrogating him? God you can be so insensitive!" interrupted Ikki. He was getting really frustrated with everyone questioning his lover about last year; especially after all of the suffering that he and Akito went through there was no need for them to know right? There was no harm in keeping it a secret right? But someone had to know; someone who Ikki could trust with any secret. So with no real thought processed, he pulls his best friend Kazu to the side to tell him everything that went on.

All the while, the blond is in complete shock with what he just heard from his friend. He had a feeling there was something off about Akito's ex but didn't think it was _that _serious.

"Wow, I had no Idea he was that much of a jerk, and to poor akito. Man I feel bad for him, you think he's gonna be Okay?" Kazu asked.

"I think so," said Ikki. "I really don't want him to go back to cutting himself."

Kazu understood why the crow would tell only him about the situation but found it odd that he wouldn't let Akito speak for himself. This was a completely different side of Ikki that he wasn't used to yet. Sure it was the same friend he knew and loved in some ways but somehow ikki was different. _I guess having Akito back in his life gave him a new outlook. _The jet thought. _But why not let him talk to me himself._

Then the two friends headed back to their table only to see that the friendly shark was gone.

"Where's Akito?" asked Kazu.

"He said he was going to the bathroom." Buccha answered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Akito was well, doing his business when thoughts of his other half entered his mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Agito…how long will you will you stay with me?" akito asked.**_

"_**As long as you're alive, I'll be here."**_

_**End flashback.**_

_That's what you said to me then. _The shark thought. _And yet you're not here now. _He flushed left the urinal and went to wash his hands, still thinking of Agito. _Agito…if only there were some way I could know where you are; I wish that I could find you somehow._

Just then he heard someone walking through, he looked around and so no one there. Then

The footsteps got louder and someone was getting closer; this began to scare the friendly shark and he ran out the bathroom only to bump into Kazu.

"Akito, what happened?" the blond asked.

"Oh… uhh… I thought I heard someone coming, I guess it was just you, sorry." He answered. Then he went back to the lunchroom, still frightened and wondering about his other half. Kazu began to get puzzled. _I wonder what's going on. _He thought.

* * *

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN

Somewhere above the clouds yet not so far from the earth's atmosphere, a plane existed between the boarders of earth and space. This plane was the home for many lost spirits and caught in-between that plane was an unconscious figure as the planes widened they revealed the figure as a young man who looked exactly like Agito, no that was Agito. He had been trapped between these boarders for the past six months with no way out. The only question was how did he get there?

Whoa! What a twist of events, anyway, I have a lot to do so you won't be seeing updates until the end of the month. So tell me what you think and please be honest. Chapter 3 will not be up until may 27, until then, sayonara.


	3. Future shock

Once again I got what I needed to do done faster than I expected which means I can Update before I was supposed to. Well, Here I am with chapter 3 of All about Us. Thank you CUNY Compass for not having too many questions. Anyway this chapter will reveal how Agito got into that higher plane in the sky and I will finally have the song in this chapter.

You already know

Chapter summary: School ends and Akito drags Ikki to see a fortune teller. The crow blatantly refuses to see her because he does not believe in fortune tellers but what she reveals about their future shocks them both. Refusing to believe what she said, Ikki tries his best to hold on to his Akito.

Chapter 3: future shock! Love in jeopardy (still normal P.O.V)

the school week had ended and there was a carnival in town for the weekend. Ikki and Akito went to the carnival as their first official date. They rode some rides played some games and Ikki even won his lover a stuffed frog. But when It came to getting their fortunes told, Ikki completely lost it.

"I'm not going to see that freaky lady and you can't make me!" shouted a reluctant Ikki. Akito wanted to see this fortune teller for quite some time. He was always conscious of the future and what lies ahead. Ikki on the other hand was the type of guy who could make his _own_ future happen. He didn't need some psychic to tell him what would happen and he definitely didn't need his boyfriend worshiping one. And well, that fortune teller creeeps the hell out of him.

"If you wanna put your future in the hands of some freak, fine! Just don't drag _me _into it!" He protested.

"But, Ikki-kuuuun-" The shark whined while staring into Ikki's with his own shining golden eyes that almost no one was immune to. But the arguing continued.

"_Dammit, it's so hard to say no…but..._Akito, I just don't think we need a fortune to predict our future."

"Yeah, but It couldn't hurt to at least know what she might say."

"I said no and I mean NO!"

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

"Please, Ikki-kun. Please, please, please (keeps repeating)" The constant begging finally wore the spiky haired boy down.

"ALRIGHT, ALIRIGHT I'LL GO! Just don't do that anymore!" said Ikki.

"YAY!" shouted Akito. Then he hugged Ikki tightly. His arms were squeezing the air out of his lover's neck and lungs until finally he noticed Ikki turn blue. Then, he let go as Ikki fell to the ground. Frightened, Akito tried to necessitate the unconscious boy. Luckily after some CPR, the crow was finally recovered.

"I'm sorry Ikki-kun. I got kind of carried away. Forgive me?" he apologized.

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about When Ikki finally caught his breath or what was left of it. He responded: "it's okay, just watch your strength next time. _Even without Agito he's still a powerhouse._ Let's go."

Then the couple headed to a nearby shrine where they were going to have their fates revealed, as AT riders as individuals and as a couple.

"Welcome, young ones." She greeted.

Akito bowed down to the fortune teller. Ikki on the other hand just stood there with a "let's just get this crap over with" look on his face. The shark elbowed Ikki and then he bowed, glaring at the smaller boy.

f they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
They sat down in front of the fortune teller and were ready to hear what kind of future was in store for them. The fortune teller began with Akito. She flipped her tarot cards over one by one until they all revealed some kind of story. One card had a figure that looked like Agito, the other had a picture of heaven, the next card had a heart surrounding two figures that resembled him and Ikki. The last card had a picture of a broken heart. Next, she waved her pendant around the cards and began her predictions.

"You have had some back luck with love over the past few months." She began.

"You were first rejected by your first love, and then introduced to another, and he betrayed you as well, you resorted to hurting yourself and you ran into your old love."

_She's good._ Thought Ikki. _And still really creepy!_

"Can you…tell me where…Agito is right now?" asked the bluenette.

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

The fortune teller's crystal ball was incased with a small but thick white fog, the fog got thinner with each passing minute until finally a figure was revealed. In total shock the boys began to bombard her with questions.

"HOW THE HELL DID AGITO GET UP THERE?" ikki asked.

"And how long was he there?" continued Akito. The fortune teller was a bit annoyed with their questions but had to do her job.

"He has been there for about half a year past. He somehow faded into this higher plane while you and your previous love were together." Both the boys were shocked to hear what was just revealed.

_All this time Agito was… in the sky?_ Thought the shark. The news gave him a roller coaster of emotions, his other half was right above him this whole time. Nothing could make this moment more confusing and shocking than it already was. However the fortune teller was far from done with Akito's fortune. Ikki of course had to sit quietly as the fortune was being told, because those were her rules. _When am I going to get a turn so I can get away from this creepy woman?_ He thought quietly.

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
The fortune continued with the psychic giving Akito a cryptic warning.

"You seem to really love this boy. However, if you are not careful, you will get your heart broken for a third time. He cannot be trusted, not with you or anyone. He is bad luck."

The bluenette looked back at Ikki in utter confusion. _What the heck?_ He thought. _How can she say that Ikki will betray me! He's never betrayed anyone!_

"Your turn, now" the psychic said pointing to Ikki. The crow reluctantly sat in front of her with that "oh, my god she's really creepy get me the hell outta here!" look on his face. She performed her usual routine with the tarot cards and the pendant. Just when he thought he couldn't be any more frightened, he felt something coming down on him so he clenched his teeth and crossed his legs. (A/N: you can guess what he's holding back) the whole time she was talking Ikki was making smart remarks to her in his mind.

"You need to learn not to take love for granted." She said

_Yea DUH! I already learned that the hard way- next._

"You have a good lover and it would be a shame if your selfishness got him hurt again!"  
_Tell me something I don't know lady!_

"And that'll be 800 yen."

Ikki began to twitch. "What the hell, 800 Yen, for what?

"Oh my bad, I meant 800 yen…each."

"SHIT!" The spiky haired boy shouted before handing her the money, grabbing his boyfriend and storming out of the room. It was bad enough that she was so scary looking but it seemed like she had it out for him, too. Was she trying to break up the new couple? He was livid about the situation but there was no way what she was saying could possibly be true.

"I don't believe one word that stupid bitch said! I wouldn't do anything to hurt you and you know that don't you Akito?" Asked Ikki.

The smaller boy didn't respond. Ikki began to get concerned. _Could he really be listening to that crazy lady? _He thought. The remainder of the time that they were in the carnival they continued to go on some rides and play some games but the vibe was different. After seeing that Psychic doubts of Ikki's sincerity began to fill Akito's mind. Especially after how things went down a year ago.[see best damn thing]

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

While they were on the Ferris wheel, Akito began to confront any doubts he started having about his lover.

"Ikki-kun," said the shark.

"Yeah?" asked Ikki.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do! How can I not love someone like you?"

I just wanna know if…if you really mean that."

"Akito, is this about what that woman said about me?"

"No." he lied. "I just want to believe that this is real."

IKki then Kissed Akito on his forehead. "it is real and nothing is going to take that away."

A/N: well there is chapter 3 anyway I gotta go now please R&R!


	4. Sweet Lemon no pun intended

Hello there everyone it's me animediva943 with a brand new chapter, finally I will include a lemon between our favorite couple in air gear. But just to warn you guys I am really not that good at lemons it's worth a try though. RATING GOING UUUUUUP!

Disclaimer:*playing with the magic 8 ball* magic 8 ball what can I do to own air gear?

*magic 8 ball says offer the creator KFC* really? Okay.

I need some thinking food. *eats the fried chicken from KFC that she was going to give to the creator* OH CRAP! Oh almost forgot, don't like yaoi then don't read.

DP shadow if you're reading, thanks for being a faithful reviewer XOXO. And please someone besides her review.

All about us

Chapter 4: sweet lemon (no pun intended)

The carnival closed down and Ikki and Akito were heading home. It was a nice fun and shocking day. Akito was still thinking about what the fortune teller said about his relationship. And he was thinking of his other half, too. _Just how did Agito end up in the sky like that_? He thought. Then he looked Ikki who seemed like he was in his own little world. Was the psychic right? Was Ikki really going to intentionally break his heart and lead him back into the life he desperately wants to leave behind? No, there was no way that Ikki would hurt him! They love each other too much. But the former fang king still had his doubts. Doubts he hoped would go away when they got home. Ikki on the other hand was beginning to worry that his lover didn't trust him anymore. Not that he blamed the smaller boy.

When they got home it was pretty late, late enough that they missed dinner but not too late to clear up everything.

"Akito, I know that your trust in me is fading but you have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you." Said Ikki. "I know that you are taking what that weird woman said to you to heart but it's all a lie!" he then grabbed the smaller boy by his shoulders. "I'm here for you! We're all here for you, you know that, right? If…you don't hear my sincerity or feel my sincerity, then, you don't have to be here. But I want you know that I _am telling the truth."_

Akito was silent for a few minutes he could tell that his boyfriend was sincere about his feelings. Sure he wasn't so sensitive before but maybe that was because he was too stubborn to admit how he felt then. This was a moderately different Ikki. He was more open, more honest to himself and the people around him. As immature as the crow can be, he can also be one of the most mature people around. Akito wanted to believe him, he really did, and he did. After all, Ikki had no reason to lie.

"Ikki-kun…" he said before the boys fell into a deep, passionate kiss. The moment was silently calling for them to express their love for each other. It was such a blissful moment when their lips finally made contact. Soon their tongues intertwined and the passion grew. However, their romance was rudely interrupted by the walking in of Ikki's sisters.

"Ever heard of getting a room?!" shouted Mikan.

Irritated by the interruption, the spiky haired boy shouted back at her.

"God dammit! Haven't _you_ guys heard of knocking?!"

"Oh don't mind us!" said Mikan. "We're going out for tonight and we won't be back 'till really late so you can have all the fun you want!" then she, Rika, and RIngo leave the house and the crow growled at them.

"Bitch..." He said half to himself.

* * *

The smaller boy pulled Ikki toward him, lightly stroking his face. "Forget about them. Tonight it's all about us." Then they began to press their lips against each other's once again. With no interruption from the annoying girls, they could finally have the night to themselves.

The kiss deepened and they soon fell onto the floor, still lip and tongue-locked in they're passion. Ikki began to tease his lover as he always did. This made Akito moan loudly. "Ikki-kun…"

Ikki looked up at his love; that was panting and moaning in pleasure at his touch.

"Like this?" he asked. The shark nodded while still in his own world. Then, Ikki leaned back down and kissed his lovers chest. Then began playing with his right nipple and went to suck on his left nipple. The passion between the two teenage boys burned hotter than it ever could. The crow continued to explore his lover's body with his hands and of course his mouth. He kissed the smaller boy's stomach then got right to where he wanted. At this point, Akito couldn't take it anymore. He needed Ikki and he needed him now!

"God dammed, Ikki!" he screamed. "Just do it already!"

"Aren't we Impatient today." Teased Ikki.

"You're one to talk." Spat back the shark as he pulled his boyfriend head down to his pants. This was a new side of Akito that Ikki had never seen before. _Where did all of this aggression come from?_ He thought. It didn't really matter to him though; he liked this new more aggressive Akito. He slowly unbuttoned the smaller boys jeans and then they slid off of him; Exposing his arousal. Both boys looked at each other with their faces coated red.

"No underwear today?" he asked.

"I like being a little free." Akito answered.

Then Ikki grabbed the hardened member and began licking the head. Finally deciding to have mercy on his lover, the crow took all of Akito into his mouth.

"Ah, Ikki," he moaned loudly. He then ran his hands through the crow's spiky hair. It looked as if he was pushing his cock deeper into Ikki's mouth. His moans grew louder and his aggression only turned the crow on more. The bluenette began to pull his lover's hair even harder; his moans turning into screams by the seconds.

"Ah, Ikki! It feels… so good." The pleasure soon became too much for Aktio and before he knew it his seed was already being swallowed by the larger boy. Words could not describe the embarrassment he felt when he suddenly released. _Darn it,_ he thought. _I can't believe I came so fast! He probably thinks I'm a big whore. _

But the sudden climax didn't slow them down very much at all they were both ready to experience the pleasure they should have had the whole time that they knew each other. They flew back into yet another fiery Kiss. This one was more intense than the last. Ikki had stripped himself down completely-with akito's help of course. When their lips finally parted, the lovers positioned themselves on the floor, Akito's legs were raised high above Ikki's shoulders and the crow was positioned right at his entrance. For some odd reason, Akito was nervous.

"Akito, what's wrong?" asked Ikki.

"I feel like…we're being watched. Maybe we should-"

"shh." The crow put his finger on his lover's lips. Then he looked around but didn't see anyone at first. He looked by the kitchen and the stairs. No one was around. He went back on the floor on top of his lover.

"I don't see anyone." Said Ikki. "You sure you're not paranoid?"

"Ikki, I'm serious! I know that someone's watching us!"

"Just relax," He said in a seductive tone. "I'll take all the pain away." Then as he was ready to enter Akito, he felt the smaller boy jump suddenly.

"Ikki, wait." He protested. "There's no-AH!" Akito felt the pressure of Ikki's finger inside his hole. Those fingers ran inside him preparing him for something slightly bigger. Next Ikki inserted another finger in his lover, making him moan even more; after that the scissoring motion within the shark was driving him mad. He needed his beloved inside him at that very moment. The need only grew when Ikki removed his fingers and began to coat his own member with his own saliva.

"Ikki, please now!" he begged. Then his boyfriend slowly pushed inside of him. The little shark moaned and screamed in pain and pleasure. Plus the moans only got louder after Ikki pulled out up to the tip of his penis. Then he thrust right back into his smaller lover. Their moans and cries could be heard not only all over the house but possibly around the neighborhood. As the couple continued to make love, someone was lurking in the shadows; watching they're every movement as they were locked in their romance. The spy quietly made his vow; a very strange vow.

"Akito-kun, you will be mine again."He said. "Even if I have to take you by force and that's what I will do."

"AH, IKKI! PLEASE…DON'T STOP!" The shark screamed as the boy he loved thrusted into his sweet spot.

"Akito, so tight, so hot!" he whispered; His thrusts getting faster and harder by the minute. Knowing that they're fun would end soon, the spiky haired boy reached in-between them and began to stroke his golden eyed lover's hard member, Pumping in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long Akito reached his end and came into Ikki's hand. Ikki wasn't far behind as he came inside of the smaller boy. Exhausted by their night of passion, the couple fell into a deep sleep on the floor, still in each other's arms.

**

* * *

**

Akito's P.O.V

I woke up this morning realizing that Ikki-kun and I slept on the floor all night. The girls weren't back yet so I still had time to take a bath. I went to the bathroom and began brushing my teeth, then I ran the hot water and got in the tub. But as I was bathing I got that same feeling from last night, the one where I thought someone was watching me. Only this time that feeling was stronger than last night. I tried to ignore but it kept coming back. It was especially strong when I was eating breakfast with Ikki and the girls. I kept getting this feeling from when we walked to school and in all of my classes. But the worst of it was when I went to the bathroom. This time I heard someone speaking behind the door. I turned around but didn't see anyone.

"W-Whose there?" I asked shakingly. I didn't get a response. I assumed that maybe I was just being paranoid. But when I left the bathroom, someone suddenly grabs me and holds me down!

"STOP IT! STOP IT! LET ME GO!" I cried. But then my mouth was gagged with duct tape and all I could do was try to get away but this person was so much stronger than me. Then he spoke.

"It's no use! No one can save you now!"

I looked up and saw that familiar handsome yet devilish face. It couldn't be! How the hell did Daisuke find me? How did he get past the guards? How did he get past anybody?!

I couldn't do anything, I tried to fight him off but he was too strong. I felt myself getting carried out of the school and soon everything went dark.

Chapter 4 end.

see what I mean! a bad lemon right there.

Chapter five will be up soon! How will Akito get out this? See ya later! please leave feedback.


	5. If Obsession Could Kill

Here goes chapter 5 everyone! Last time we left, Akito had been brutally kidnapped by his obsessive ex-boyfriend, Daisuke. What will happen to him? Will Ikki be able to save him once again? Well, find out now.

Warning(s): torture shooting and rape. (I don't like doing this but its part of the plot. T_T)

Do I need to say It, Really?

Chapter 5

If Obsession Could Kill

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and found myself in what appeared to be a dungeon. Kind of like what I would see in hard core porn- not that I watch it or anything. When I looked around, I soon noticed that I was in Daisuke's I saw my arms and legs chained to a coat rack. What was a coat rack doing in the middle of the room, and why was I hanging from it, butt naked? But more importantly how the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember was going to the bathroom and then all of sudden I was knocked out and brought here. Why would Daisuke go this far to bring me hear, he knows that I want nothing to do with him. So why go through all the trouble? The next thing I knew, I heard someone coming in the room. When they entered my emotions just went out the window as soon as I saw his face.

**

* * *

**

Normal .POV

"Akito-kun, it's been a while." The Goth said in a calm but malicious manner. He had a glint of lust in his eyes along with the hint of revenge, followed by a pinch of severe obsession. Akito began to get frightened. The last time he saw his ex like this, he had almost been raped by him. The memories of that day were all too vivid for him to forget.

_**Flashback: sometime ago.**__** Hi," akito said, then he saw the cloaked mans eye it was the same green eye that he knew. "Do I…know you?" he asked.**_

_**The cloaked man walked towards akito, taking his hand.**_

"_**Akito," he said "we're closer than you think." With those words, the man leaned in and pressed his lips against akito's. Almost immediately, the shark new who was kissing him and it was the last person he expected to see again. The two were getting closer to the point of point of no return. Akito suddenly pulled away.**_

"_**Wait a minute!" he shouted. "We can't; I'm just not ready for this." The man with the cloak caressed the shirtless boy. "Now, now Akito, don't worry. I'll take care of you."**_

"_**Yeah but, I'm going through to much to think about that now please just leave me be." The shark protested. And yet His protests were ignored by this man's lust. "Stay away from me!" he shouted. Still the cloaked man continued his advances, still feeling the bluenette's body. Akito became scared. Who was this? Would this stranger try to hurt him? The man soon pushed him onto the sand, reaching for his zipper. "STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" He cried but his cries didn't yield him from his impending doom. The man unveiled himself from his cloak, Revealing long white hair and green eyes. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Akito asked. "Revenge…" the goth responded calmly. End flashback.**_

Those same memories still haunted him. Sure he may have given himself to Ikki, but he never did get that image out of his mind. All the memories of him cutting his stomach, his wrists, even going as far as trying to kill himself never really left him. Died down maybe but never disappeared; they were too painful to do so. Everything about Daisuke angered and frightened poor Akito at the same time, and waking up to find himself in this position didn't help much either. If anything it just added insult to injury. The older man approached him and began running his hands down his body. This began to frighten the boy. "Stop touching me!" he demanded. But his pleading was ignored.

"You don't give the order's here, I DO!" Daisuke snapped. The then pulled out what appeared to be a whip with catena tails (I don't really know how to spell that so somebody tell me please?) He then trailed the whip down Akito's back. If the fact that Akito was chained to a coat rack naked wasn't enough to scare him, the whip moving up and down his body probably would.

"P-Please don't hurt me…I'm begging you…" he pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. _Ikki-kun, please help me._ He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, school ended and there was no sign of Akito. Ikki Kazu and everyone else were getting worried. After all, the smaller boy had never been gone this long. And with what happened mere months ago they had every reason to be concerned.

"What the hell? Akito's been gone for hours. Even I couldn't be in the bathroom that long." Onigiri said jokingly. Then a fist pounded him on the head. Holding his large head in pain, he turned to a raged crow.  
"Dammit, this is no time to joke about stuff like that you bastard! What if something serious happened to him, huh? What if he was kidnapped or something, what then?!"

Ringo held Ikki's arms back, she could see that he was upset and did not want it to get any worse than it was. "Calm down, Ikki." She said. "I'm sure he's alright."

Despite her words, the crow was not convinced. The last thing he wanted was for his lover to go back to the past he left behind. These days Ikki and Aktio were so attached to each other that whenever they were apart, it would tear their hearts. But this time it was different. This time it could be serious. Kazu pulled his spiky haired friend to the side, beginning to suspect why Akito was missing. He held up what appeared to be a card, but not just any card, this card had a picture of a familiar face that Ikki had known for some time. Not wanting the others to hear about the "extras" they whispered about his discovery.

"How the crap did Daisuke get past Orihara or anyone for that matter?" Ikki asked.

"I wish I knew that." Replied the blond. "one thing I do know is that it's possible that he might have Akito. I just wish I knew where they were."

Ikki thought for a he were an obsessive ex-boyfriend bent on raping someone where would he go. He had a good feeling about where his Akito might be. "Let's start with his place." The crow suggested. Kazu simply nodded and they went to tell the other's where they were heading. As they all rode to the train, they explained everything about what happened a while back to the others. They were all stunned to learn that their friend was going through so much pain.

* * *

Back at Daisuke's things only looked worse for Akito. His back as well as his torso was covered with wounds from the whip. The man in question continued to strike him with the weapon. The pain was getting worse as the whippings continued. All the shark could do was stay there and scream in excruciating pain, unable to do anything to stop it. Adding insult to injury, the goth threw nearly a pound of salt on his back and rubbed it all over his entire body. When the torture was finally over, Daisuke cut him down from the rack where he fell hard onto the floor back first. Weak from the torture but still willing to defy him, Akito tried to run away. He limped to the door and tried to escape but the door wouldn't budge. He turned and saw the look in his former lover's eyes. Nothing would stop him from going further than he has.

"Running away?" Daisuke taunted. Akito was silent but still determined to get away. He pounded on the door as hard as he could, hoping to break it down. But the door still wouldn't budge, sure there were a few dents in it but it didn't break.

"It's rather entertaining that you think you can escape me!" the Goth snickered.

"You've had your fun! Now leave me alone!" shouted Akito. He was fed up with the torture and decided that he was also tired of running away. It was finally time to confront the past face to face.

"What does that crow have that _I _don't?" the goth asked.

"He actually loves me; he's there for me, something you never were. I don't know what I EVER saw in a lowlife bastard like you!" Akito replied.

Angered by his words, Daisuke grabbed him by the arm and threw him on the bed. Not long after he pounced on the bed. The shark tried to push him off but to no avail; after all, he was taller and stronger than him. But he still tried to fight him off; the problem was that the harder Akito tried to fight him off, the more aggressive he got.

"No need to worry, my Akito." Daisuke said his hand over the smaller boy's mouth. "I won't hurt you too much. If you promise you won't scream." Akito merely whined under the muffled. He then pressed harder against the boy's face, suffocating him. Then his tone became much more serious.

"You don't understand. If you scream for help, I'll kill you, and if you tell anyone, I'll kill you and that stupid crow. Understand?" the smaller boy nodded and then the rape took place. Daisuke had ripped his on clothes off before violently pounding into his ex. His screams were muffled and the pain was unbearable. Daisuke continued to thrust harder and deeper into the boy. A warm liquid trailed down Akito's legs. The blood flow only increased as the rape continued.

* * *

Ikki, Kazu, Onigiri, Buccha, Ringo, Emily and Yayoi all left the train and were only a few blocks away from the perpetrators house. They all rode to his place with no time to lose. They rode as fast as they could to his house.

"W-why?" Akito sobbed. "Why did you…do this to me?"

"You should already know that I am better for you than that damned crow!" Daisuke snarled.

"Last time I checked you kicked me out, and you think that this is how you can win me over? I feel very sorry for you."

"What does it matter? You belong to me again. And if you want to live, you'll leave Ikki and come back to me."

"I would never betray Ikki…ne-" then with that, Akito collapsed onto the bed, barely conscious. The Goth went over and whispered a message into Akito's ear.

"If you tell anyone, I will kill Ikki." Then he disappeared without a trace. His former lover slipped into unconsciousness afterward.

* * *

Outside, Ikki was desperately pounding and pulling on the door to help his lover. Anger and hate clouded his thoughts. It was as if his hate for Daisuke nearly surpassed his love for Akito. He tried as he might but there was no one answering the door. _God dammit, when I get in there I am going to Kill that bastard!_ He thought. The next thing he knew, shots were fired and two of them hit him, one in his back the other in his shoulder. Another bullet was aimed at him but instead hit Ringo in the stomach. Both of them were bleeding severely from the damage. Kazu was so shaken by what happened he couldn't do anything if he wanted to. But he managed to pull it together and hand Emily the phone.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" He cried.

Emily hesitated for a moment.

"NOW!!" Kazu shouted again, tears were trailing down his face as his three friends were all having a brush with death before his very eyes. _Ikki, don't you dare die on me now! You either Ringo!_

"_911, what is your emergency?"_

"_Two of my friends were just shot, and I think that one of them was raped."_

"_Is either of them breathing?"_

"_I-I don't know! *sobs*_

"_calm down little girl an ambulance is on its way. Can I get the address?"_

"_21, Izumi place."_

"_an ambulance will be there shortly."_

A/N: I hope you guys don't think that I _like_ doing this to them cause I don't! really I hate doing scenes like this. But it _was _part of my story so it _had_ to be done. Find out next chapter if any of them survive. Well see ya.


	6. Death and Revelation

Here is chapter 6. Some really messed up stuff happened and it's time to give an aftermath. Like I said, Break equals quicker updates. The good news is that two people survive; the bad news is that someone dies. No further hints.

A/n: IMO there are five stages of grieving the death of someone close to you:

1. Denial

2. Anger/depression

3. Guilt

4. Responsibility

5. Acceptance/lack of acceptance/more anger (all depends)

These five stages can go on for a long time depending on how close that friend was to you.

* * *

Chapter 6

Death and Revelation

After fifteen minutes of waiting, the ambulance and the police arrived with paramedics in tow. The police broke into the ex-in-question's house and retrieved an unclothed, unconscious Akito. Kazu, Onigiri, Buccha, Emily, And Yayoi all had horrified looks in their eyes. It was bad enough seeing their two closest friends getting shot and potentially killed but now it was possible that Akito would face the same fate as one or even both of them. As they all rode in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, Kazu had been completely shaken up by the whole thing. He didn't know how much more he could take.

_Please Kami-sama_. He thought. _Please let all of them pull through. _

Somewhere in the sky Agito had finally awaken from his hibernation in the sky. And he was in a terrible mood. The worst mood that he could possibly be in after seeing what has happened back on earth.

"THOSE BASTARDS ARE FUCKING DEAD!" He screamed before vanishing from the higher plane.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Ikki, Ringo, and Akito were all rushed into the emergency rooms. The doctor kicked all the others out of the room and they waited in the waiting room until the doctors were done. Hopefully everyone would be okay. Hours passed and there was still no word from the doctor. More time passed and Kazu just couldn't take it anymore. He left the waiting room and found a nearby bathroom to go in. once in there, the blond began to let all of his emotions go through the roof. He let out a loud scream while he was pounding his fist into the wall at the same time. This continued for a long period of time. He kept pounding the pavement in the wall, screaming at the top of his lungs until eventually, all of the pounding caused his fist to draw blood. Then he began slamming his head into the chipping pavement. Eventually he stopped hurting himself, and the wall. The young blond was in a mess of anger thrown on devastation thrown on depression thrown on a great deal of fear. It seemed like no time at all passed since Ikki set up that blind date. But it had been almost two years since then, and in those two years so much has changed. Not just for his friends but for him, too.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback- one year ago

_**Kazu had just purchased a bouquet of daisies and it seemed like he was going to give them to someone. Emily, without his knowledge was following him to find out who he was giving the flowers to. Could he have a girlfriend or were they for his sister? She followed him to what looked like a graveyard. He placed flowers on a headstone that read**_

**HERE LIES THE BODY OF**

**EIKI MIKURA **

**GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN**

_**The blonde's older sister had a daughter sometime before, his niece. He was so attached to the little girl and loved her dearly. Unfortunately, one day, Eiki fell terminally ill and died after six weeks of her diagnosis. His niece had signs of severe pneumonia. She had actually been born with it. It would go away for a while and then come back; eventually it became too much for the baby and she had circum to the disease. From that moment kazu took an oath that he would never lose anyone else like he lost his niece.**_

"_**I miss you Eiki." He said. "I'll do everything I can to make sure that I don't have to bury anyone else here." End flashback.**_

* * *

He went back to the waiting room, bruised by the damage that he did to the bathroom wall. Everyone else stared at him and his bandaged hand. They wanted to tease him about his temper like they usually did but instead all they cared about was whether or not their friend will make it through the night. The doctor exited the ER with some news, good or bad it was news.

"How are they?" Yayoi asked.

"The little one is awake now. He'll have to stay here for a week but for right now he's okay. The worst injuries were those whip marks on his back." The doctor replied.

What about Ikki" Emily asked. Everyone was especially concerned for the lovable, idiotic crow.

"That bullet pierced his main artery, we managed to repair it. Right now he's in stable condition but we should still keep an eye on him. The girl however, we did everything we could her, but she has lost too much blood. The only thing we were able to count on was an emergency blood transfusion but after doing some tests. And checking all of your blood types, none of your blood types matched hers. I'm afraid she didn't make it."

"What?" shouted Emily. "You mean Ringo is…dead?"

The doctor nodded. _Oh no! _She thought. Hearing those words sent her into the five stages of grieving. First was denial. The black haired girl grabbed the doctor's jacket and slammed him against the wall. "There's no way in hell she's dead! GO IN THERE AND DO SOMETHING DAMMIT!!"

"I wish that I could but I cant anymore, it's too late." The doctor said. Yayoi ran and tried to calm her friend down and maybe help her cope with the loss of her friend. Then she hit stage two, Anger. Emily pushed her down on the floor.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She cried. Then she completely lost whatever sanity she had left. She had fallen on the floor, pounding her fists into it and screaming her friend's name to the heavens. Tears were streaming down her brown eyes as she continued to assault the pavement in the waiting room. The distraught girl was so out of control that it took about four people to hold her down. Kazu and Yayoi took her back to the waiting room and sat her back on the chair. This is where the third stage began, guilt.

The others were all grieving over the death of their red-haired friend. Emily was still in her own world. "We should have gotten here sooner." She started. "We should have known that that creep would pull this stunt. If we just got here sooner, maybe none of this would have happened. It's our fault, it's all our fault." The guilt continued with her saying the same things over and over again. The redundant phrases only made it more annoying to her friends. And yet she was not the only one on a guilt trip. Kazu was too. He felt like if he could have tried to find Akito sooner, maybe neither of his friends would be hurt or killed. The biggest difference between these two was that Emily was letting her feelings out, Kazu however kept them bottled in until it would eventually explode. After being comforted and smacked around by her friends. She went into the fourth stage of grief: responsibility.

_I have to be strong, for everyone's sake. _She thought. _I know that I couldn't protect her, but I need to be strong for everyone else. If Ringo were alive, she would want me to stay strong._

The doctor came into the waiting room and made an announcement.

"Your friend Akito is awake now. You all may go see him if you wish."

Kazu took the opportunity to go and see his injured friend. So he opened the room door and saw Akito sitting up, with no signs of emotion in his face. The jet walked into the room and took a seat near him on the hospital bed, at first he didn't say anything for fear he would be kicked out, but he knew he had to get to the bottom of what happened.

"How are you feeling?" he asked,

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel." Akito answered. "I mean sure, I'm alive and all but for what? I was kidnapped and tortured and all I could do was cry for help but no one showed up to help me! I was all alone again, just like before! Only this time no one was there to help me!"

"Exactly what did he do to you?" Kazu asked. Akito hesitated to look at his friend. He wanted to tell Kazu the details of his torture but then the words of his ex entered his thoughts.

"_What does it matter? You belong to me again. And if you want to live, you'll leave Ikki and come back to me."_

"_If you tell anyone, I will kill Ikki."_

Those same words echoed in his mind over and over again. He was afraid of the danger that he and Ikki would be in if he disobeyed his former lover. But to hell with that; What if that psycho came back for more?

"I-I can't tell you." Akito said.

"What-why not?"

"He'll hurt him if I do!"

"Who, Akito? Whose gonna hurt who?" the blond then held his friends head close to his injured friend.

"I'm here for you, you can tell me, okay. I won't be angry. And nobody's gonna hurt anybody."

"Daisuke raped me!" Akito cried. "He raped me and said that if I ever told anyone that he'd Kill Ikki! Kazu-kun, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I don't know if I can do that." Kazu said.

"Please kazu you have to!" the bluenette shouted.

Kazu had to think about Akito's request. On one hand he wanted to protect him but did it mean keeping his rape a secret from everyone including his unconscious best friend? He couldn't keep secrets from Ikki, but he wasn't one to break a promise either. There were already three casualties on this day; there was no room for anymore.

"I promise." Kazu replied.

A/n: well there was chapter 6. Chapter 7 should be up shortly. And here a clue: Agito will be on earth in that chapter. Well ,see ya!


	7. Back in Black

Here is chapter 7. Agito comes back, Ikki breaks out of the hospital and a memorial is arranged for Ringo. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Back in black

An entire week passed since Ringo was killed and Ikki was rushed to the hospital. Akito was released after five days, Ikki on the other hand would have to stay for at least another two weeks, which was the same time that funeral services were to be held for Ringo. Everyone has been dealing with the shooting and they were still dealing with it. Mikan, Ume and Rika all made a memorial shrine to honor her. The three girls placed flowers in the shrine each and everyday. Soon the memorial shrine was filled with flowers not only from them but from all of her friends as well, Including Kogarasumaru. Some of the students and teachers made a tribute video of her and a few of the storm riders who knew her did the same. With a funeral coming up and Ikki's discharge from the hospital lingering, everyone was getting ready to prepare for the best and worst.

* * *

Meanwhile in an alley there was an unconscious boy that had appeared to have just fallen out of the sky and landed in the alley on his way down. His body seemed unharmed and he was still breathing and everything. But his unconsciousness did not last very long since he woke up from his sleep quickly. He rose from the ground and looked around as if he were lost in another dimension. He then turned his attention upon himself and realized that he was completely exposed. He looked through some trash cans to find anything he could use for clothing. After his search was over he found an old robe that had a slight tear in the front. It would have to do so he put it on. He walked all over the city in an irritated mood as if someone had done something to piss him off.

"When I find that fucking crow he's gonna wish he was never born!" he chanted. "Those bastards will pay for hurting Akito." He just continued to walk the streets, seeking revenge.

* * *

A few nights later at the hospital, Ikki woke up from his nap and decided that he was sick and tired of staying in that bed instead of his own. So he flipped over the covers and found some of his clothes and quickly got dressed. After that he got into his wheelchair and wheeled his way out of the room then he rolled down the hallway, occasionally looking for any signs of nurses or security guards. At first he didn't see any but after a while he saw one of the nurses in the room with another patient in need of medical attention. He tried to think of another way to get past the nurses without being noticed. But how would he be able to do that in a wheelchair? Ikki had to think very carefully about how to break out of the building without being noticed. He looked around and then saw a nurse's outfit hanging conveniently in a locker room. So he quietly wheeled into the locker room and changed into the nurse's outfit complete with re-styling his hair to look like a woman. He also carried with him one of Ume's life-size dolls that he got from a previous visit and carefully placed it on the the guard was also very lifelike too. For those two years, Ume was getting better and better with her doll making. then disguised as the nurse he rolled the dummy out of the street where he was stopped by a guard. When this happened the crow in drag froze in his tracks. He knew that he was caught.

"Just where do you think _you're _going young lady?" the guard asked. Ikki had to think of a good lie quick, otherwise it was back in the hospital for him.

"uhh, I was just uhh… taking him for a walk." He blurted out.

"At night?" the guard questioned.

"Well…he likes to go out at night cause, uh… he's half vampire and if I take him out in daylight he'll be vaporized, you know so…yeah." And with that Ikki rolled the chair and the dummy out of the hospital and high-tailed it into the street. Then he raced home at the speed of his ability to lie. _That was a close one. _He thought. Then in about half an hour he reached his house and quietly let himself in through the window. He was swift going through but then he fell flat on the way down. He tried to sneak up the stairs without waking anyone. Once he reached his room, he noticed his lover calmly sleeping. Not wanting to disturb him he quietly climbs in the bed and goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day Akito awakens to a sight he thought he could see only in his dreams, laying next to him was Ikki, and standing above them was a familiar face that he believed was long gone.

"Ikki-kun, Agito. what-what's going on?" he said. he then checked his eyes and pinched himself, only to realize that this was not a dream. the two people that he loves he most are laying and standing in front of him.

Okay I know that this chapter is a little short but I'll make up for it next time okay. Well, review and see you next time.


	8. Maybe baby?

Here it is chapter 8. Read, hopefully enjoy and review. Akito and Agito now have their own bodies. And the couple sees a side of Agito that he never showed before.

Recap: Agito came to earth in a terrible mood. Ikki broke out of the hospital. A shrine was made to Honor Ringo and Akito wakes up to find Ikki sleeping and Agito standing over them.

Chapter summary: Agito tries to convince his other half to leave Ikki for good. Ikki runs into simca and gets some less than pleasing news.

Warning: strong language,

I don't own air gear.

* * *

the next day Akito awakens to a sight he thought he could see only in his dreams, laying next to him was Ikki, and standing above them was a familiar face that he believed was long gone. How can this happen at 3:00 in the morning.

"Ikki-kun, Agito. What-what's going on?" he said. He then checked his eyes and pinched himself, only to realize that this was not a dream. The two people that he loves he most are laying and standing in front of him.

**

* * *

**

Akito's P.O.V

It had to be a dream. It must have been a dream. The last time I ever saw Agito was nearly two years ago. And then after that he was gone for what it seemed to be forever. And now he's here again, and so is my Ikki. What-what in the world is going on? Agito was standing over us, with tears in his eyes. I never once saw him cry for anything, not ever. Why was he crying? Was it for me? Or could he be crying for something else? I don't know why he is so sad, but I hate to see him like that. I don't ever want to see agito cry again.

"Akito, what the hell were you thinking going back to this fucking crow?!" Agito started. The tears were still running down his face. He sat down on the bed next to me and then he held me close to him. Agito has never been this way, for as long as I have known him he was always tough as nails, he never showed his feelings to anyone, not even me. I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Damn it Akito, look at where being with those dumb asses got you! You were in the hospital for fuck's sake! You were lucky to get out of there! Hell, you're lucky to even be alive!"

I hate seeing him so upset. I hate to see him cry. Even if it is for me

"Agito, it's okay." I said. "I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, but how can I be sure of that when you're still hanging around this crow. If you stay with him any longer, he's just gonna get you in more trouble until you do end up dead!" Agito was still in my arms, still upset about me being in the hospital. But how did he know about that or me being raped? How could he have known about any of that if he was in an astral plane?

"I've watched over you for quite some time. I know everything about what you've done the past year and a half. And I can't believe what that crow and that fucking goth put you through. I'm glad you left that idiot Daisuke but what possessed you to go back to that fucking crow? I know you think he'll protect you but he can't. If he could then you wouldn't have been raped. Listen to me and leave him. Leave Ikki now while your heart can still take it. Leave before you fall for him any more. I will not stand by and watch you get hurt by that dick-weed again. Akito, I may be a demented killer, but I only want what's best for you."

"I know." I said. I never doubted Agito's loyalty to me for even one second. He has always been there for me. Whether I was in danger, had a hard time; he always knew how to make me feel better. But I don't ever want to see him cry like that anymore. I want him to be happy. But I know that making him happy means leaving Ikki forever and I just can't do that. I know Ikki will protect me. I know it.

**

* * *

**

Normal P.O.V

Three hours passed since Akito and Agito reunited after almost two years of separation. They were ecstatic to see each other again but Agito urging his other half to break it off with the man he loved was a lot more than he could take. He might get himself into a lot of trouble and maybe he was wrong a couple of times. Ikki was far from perfect, that much was clear. If there was one thing that they had in common was poor judgment.

They both made the wrong decisions based on impaired judgment on one another and on other people. Plus their bad judgment was what led to trouble nearly all the time.

But they were older and wiser now. They knew much better than they did then, at least it seemed that way.

Ikki was in the bathtub getting ready to go to school for the first time in two and a half weeks; While he was washing, heard someone coming in the door. _Akito? _He thought at first. Then he looked into the boy's eyes and realized who it really was. His heart overwhelmed with guilt, fear, nausea and everything in between.

"Now I know I'm in trouble." He said to himself.

"Damn right you're in trouble you no good shit-faced crow!" Agito snapped. He approached the bathtub; his hands were soon wrapped around the spiky haired boy's neck. His eyes filled with anger and hatred. The only thing keeping him from killing this boy was his concern for his other half. _Crap, he's gonna kill me._ Ikki thought.

"Look at all the shit you caused with that stupid blind date! Because of you, Akito got sucked into that asshole's bullshit! And then I had to see Akito suffer all those months, you're dumbness caused him to try to kill himself, you think everything's better now, IT'S NOT! AKITO WAS RAPED BY THAT FUCKING GOTH AND YOU DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING TO STOP HIM! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T GET THERE IN TIME, YOU'RE IDIOT-ASS SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THAT HOSPITAL, NOT THAT GIRL! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LOSE AKITO BECAUSE OF YOU'RE STUPITIDY!"

With the strength of his tone growing his hold on the crow's neck grew tighter. When he realized this, he finally let go of his prey. Leaving Ikki coughing and trying to catch what was left of his breath. When Ikki's breathing went back to normal, he finally responded to the shark.

"Look, Agito *cough* I know how you feel, I really do *coughx2* but, I never meant for him to suffer. I care about him just as much as you do, maybe more. And I'll do everything I can to protect him from now on. You don't have to trust me. But trust him."

"I do fucking trust him, but I know how easily he can get his heart broken. For fuck's sake Ikki, let him go before you get him in any more trouble!"

"Sorry, but I can't. I love him."

"If you love him then let him go, dammit!"

"I can't do that, sorry."

Agito walked out of the bathroom, his mood actually being worse than before, if that was possible. His worry for Akito was now overwhelming. _That fucking crow,_ he thought. _He has some nerve taking Akito from me. If anything else happens to him I'll kill him._

**

* * *

**

Ikki's P.O.V

While at school there was a lot of tension between me and my friends. Ringo's funeral was coming up, Kazu was still keeping the rape from me and of course Agito is back from that astral plane he was in. so much was happening in so little time. I don't know how we're gonna get through it but we will some how.

After that whole fight with Agito, I found out a lot of things happened while I was in the hospital. Ringo died, Daisuke is still running around somewhere and Akito told Kazu not to tell me about the rape. I want to tell them that I know everything, but then I'd probably be making things ten times worse than it already is. The last thing I want to do is worry anyone else. But I do wanna know one thing, who tried to kill me? How the hell did Agito get in or out of that astral plane? These are just things that I need to know now.

When school ended I went to run some errands for the girls, since they're too damn lazy to do their own work. I have a feeling that with Ringo gone, I'll be doing a lot more work than usual. When I went to the store, I saw someone who I never thought I see again.

"Where have you been crow-kun."

"S-simca? what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to tell you that I am pregnant with you're child." she said. Threre is just no way. I haven't been with simca in a year, threre is no way that this baby she's carrying is mine. I mean she sleeps around so much that baby could be just about anyone's. Yeah, for a bit I was into her but then I saw what a big slut she is. so I left her. If she really is pregnant, there is no possibility that this is my child.

"Simca, I don't know who the father is but it's not me." I said.

"don't be stupid," she snapped it is your child!"

I just did what I had to do in the store and headed home. Now there's a new question popping in my head. Why is Simca telling me that I got her pregnant? It's just not possible.

A/N: well, there was chapter 8. this story was originally gonna have 8 chapters but I decided I'm gonna extend it at least five or six chapters. Well, anyway chapter 9 will be up in a few days, see ya.


	9. Akito's Epiphany

Here is chapter 9. This chapter we will contain a lot:, an epiphany, a breakup, and the reason Simca got pregnant. That's just to put it in simpler words.

Chapter 9

Akito's Epiphany

**Normal P.O.V**

It had been five months since simca told Ikki that she was pregnant and that the baby was supposedly his. Even now, Ikki still didn't believe that it was his baby. But many others believed different, even Akito and Agito. Akito was so upset about the rumors of Ikki and simca that he broke up with the crow and was not seen or heard from since. The relationship between him and his friends changed, too. With the rumors of him sleeping with simca and knocking her up flying around, their trust in Ikki was waning. He tried his best to convince them that simca was lying and that there was no way that her baby was his, but in his opinion, it didn't get through. Some of them believed him but not one hundred percent. After all it had been five months. And since then word of the pregnancy got all over the city. This was going to be a very lousy Christmas.

On the evening before Christmas Eve, Ikki was in his room lying down, Thinking that he was all alone in the world. He could never forget the last time he saw Akito.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback-five months ago Ikki's P.O.V

_**I just came back from the grocery store and I was still in shock about what Simca told me. I don't know who she slept with or how long she's been pregnant but I know that she and I never had sex since Akito and I were together. There is no way that that baby is mine, it's absolutely not possible. I wanted to tell the girls the ridiculous story that she tried to sell me but then again, didn't know how they would take it. I mean sure, they know what a compulsive liar Simca is but they're not exactly the smartest girls in the world. So throughout the day, I kept her stupid lie to myself. I also had to make sure that Akito was okay, too. I don't want him to know that I know about the rape until he's ready to tell me. The last thing that I want him to do is run away again. **_

_**Night time came and I saw my lover lying on the bed, a dazed look in his eyes. I wanted to try to cheer him up tonight so I ran and jumped onto the bed, but I landed on him pretty hard. I didn't mean to hurt him I just wanted to make him laugh.**_

"_**Ouch. Ikki you jackass what's wrong with you?!" He cried pushing me off the bed. Yeah he may have his own body now but he's still as strong now as he was when Agito was part of him. I don't know what's gotten into him. He used to like it when I pounced on him. I got up and climbed back in the bed. **_

"_**I just wanted to cheer you up some." I said.**_

"_**Well it didn't work." He snapped. Then he turned over to his side and looked like he was ready to go to sleep. What the hell? He never went to sleep without at least giving me a good night kiss. I mean, sure the rape was brutal but I never thought he'd have such a bad attitude with me. But I wouldn't give up. I will make him smile before he goes to sleep. I slowly moved toward him and tried to wrap my arms around his body, but the reaction that I got was not shocking but definitely disappointing. He stuck my chest with his elbow and got up from the bed. He was in the worst mood I ever saw him in.**_

"_**Ikki, you don't get it do you?" he started. "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit tonight! So let me go to sleep and don't even try to touch me!"**_

_**I couldn't believe what he was saying to me! He'd never say anything like this to me. **_

"_**Akito," I asked trying to play stupid. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"**_

"_**What's gotten into me? What's gotten into ME?" I'll TELL you what gotten into me! I SPENT TWO WHOLE YEARS WITHOUT AGITO! I WENT ON A BLIND DATE WITH A FUCKING STALKER WHO WAS LYING TO ME THE WHOLE TIME! I WAS FEELING SORRY FOR MYSELF THE WHOLE TIME AGITO WAS GONE! I HAVE BEEN HURTING MYSELF ALL THIS TIME AND FOR WHAT? SO I CAN TAKE THIS BULLSHIT FROM YOU? THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLE AROUND YOU, YOU DUMASS CROW! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND ABOUT THESE THINGS! THAT MAYBE YOU WOULD GIVE ME SOME TIME TO HEAL. I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU AND I COULD BE A COUPLE. BUT WHAT HAPPENS? I GOT KIDNAPPED AND RAPED AND YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU LEFT ME ALONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T CARE THAT YOU WERE IN THE DAMN HOSPITAL YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED THERE! YOU SHOULD BE ROTTING IN HELL RIGHT NOW!IN FACT I HOPE YOU DO GET SHOT AGAIN! YOU DID THIS TO ME, IKKI! YOU MADE ME INTO WHAT I AM NOW!" then the next thing I saw were his thing already in his suitcase. This can't be happening, I can't let him walk out that door again. As he went down the stairs I ran after him and finally caught up. I wrestled Akito into my arms and tried to talk to him.**_

"_**Akito, I get that you've been through a lot in the past two years but that doesn't give you any right to speak to me like that! I did the best I could do for you and maybe my best wasn't good enough, but you have no right to blame all of your problems on me! I may be a fuck-up, but god dammit I love you and I'd do anything for you. You have me and the others; you don't have to deal with this on you own." **_

_**I had a feeling that he wasn't listening to me. I could tell when I saw him heading for the door. I tried my best to convince him to stay but it seemed like nothing was getting through. Then I had an idea. Maybe if I told him simca's dumb story he'll reconsider.**_

_**It was worth a shot.**_

"_**Yeah, so anyway, I was at the store earlier today and guess who I ran into: Simca-"**_

"_**Great," Akito said sarcastically. "Why don't you go screw her? She's the one you want right?"**_

"_**uhh, I'm not finished. See she came up with this stupid story saying that she was pregnant with my baby. Ha, pretty stupid huh?"  
**_

_**It didn't work at all. Instead of him laughing about that lie, he got even more upset with me than he already was. I mean come on! Why did he have to explode now of all times after it seemed like things were getting better?**_

"_**The one who's stupid is you!" he said pushing me until I almost fell over the banister of the stairs. "You expect me to believe that that baby she's having isn't yours! I bet you did screw around with her in the hospital! Oh, and I lied! I wasn't raped; I cheated on you with Daisuke! So there!" and then he walked out of that house and my life just like that. I don't know if he meant any of what he said to me but regardless, it broke my heart to see him like that. And to hear what he thinks of me now. I haven't seen Akito since then. **_

_**End flashback. **_

* * *

Present day: Normal P.O.V

Since that day Ikki and the others have not seen or heard from Akito. Everyone was getting worried about his well being, especially Agito. He looked everywhere he could think of but could not find Akito anywhere. He continuously blamed the crow for his other half's disappearance.

"You fucking crow!" he would shout. "Akito wouldn't have ran off if it weren't for your bullshit!"

Simca's rumors about carrying Ikki's child were through the roof. But it didn't take long for Ikki and kazu to find out the truth.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback-two weeks ago

"_**Plan succeeded." Simca said with a big smile on her face. Sitting across from her was none other than the obsessive jerk himself. **_

"_**So what happened?" He asked**_

"_**Oh it wasn't difficult. Ikki doesn't believe that this is his child but it is. And I have you to thank for that." She said.**_

_**Daisuke then held up a container that had what looked like sperm. Ikki's sperm to be exact.**_

"_**It wasn't difficult; I just disguised myself as a nurse, stole this and got him to give it to me. And then put it in 't forget you have to hold up your end of the deal. I get you pregnant and you kill that crow!"**_

_**Simca's expression completely changed when she was reminded of the deal.**_

"_**Oh no. I plan to have the little crow all to myself. So I'm going after that runt."**_

"_**But I want Akito-kun so you get rid of Ikki."  
**_

_**Simca then took the silver haired man's hand.**_

"_**Isn't that why this plan was made, so that we break them up and get who we want."**_

_**Ikki and kazu were listening to their conversation and were disgusted by what they heard. It was all a plot to get Akito to leave. They couldn't believe it. They knew simca and Daisuke were diabolical but this crossed the line.**_

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

Ikki has tried to find Akito so he could tell him the truth but he never had any luck. Hopefully the truth would be revealed soon. And maybe everything would be better. Maybe.

The night before Christmas Outside of kaito's house, Akito was just standing by the door. He began to think about what he said to his spiky haired ex, five months ago. At first he thought leaving was the right thing to do. But then as he thought about it again, he realized that his words were out of anger and fear. He realized he was hateful to the boy he loved; he hurt someone who tried to be there for him. A huge wave of guilt filled his heart. He now knew what he had to do. But he wasn't sure how to go about it.

"I was horrible to him…" he said to himself. "All that anger I had toward Daisuke I took it out on him. And I lied to him, and I was so hateful, I even said that I hoped he would get shot again. What the hell is wrong with me! Why did I say all of those terrible things to him?" then he walked. He didn't know where he was going but he walked on and just kept telling himself an important fact.

"I need to stop being a victim and man up for a change! I've been feeling sorry for myself for too long and I won't do it anymore! I've had enough pain and suffering for one lifetime. I may have suffered but that really has made me stronger. My whole life I've put up with abuse. Whether it was from kaito, from Daisuke or even when I abused myself. The whole time I was getting hurt I always took pity on myself. All I ever did was rely on other people to rescue me! But it's time that I rescue myself. I'm not the same kid that I was then so I should stop acting like it. I am older, wiser and stronger now. Maybe that's what Agito was trying to teach me while he was here and while he was gone. I just wish that I saw that sooner. But better late than never, I am a new man, and I won't dwell on the past anymore!"

The entire way to wherever he was going, the bluenette had those same words echoing in his head and through his mouth. He had to be stronger from now on. He had to be a man and not a boy. His worst fear, however was that Ikki would never for give him for his tirade. But this was no time to go back on his own words, he made that promise to himself and there was no way he would break that promise. First he stopped at a nearby store and picked up a very expensive necklace then he unconsciously headed for Ikki's house. Hoping that maybe they could work it out.

Well there was chapter 9. Chapter 10 will be up in another few days. See ya.


	10. Truth and Forgiveness

Here is chapter 10 of this story. In case you are reading this for the first time, refer to my A/N in chapter 1 or my other stories regarding these events. Anyway I think that after this there will be about three or four chapters left. Enjoy. FIRST ATTEMPT AT MPREG!

Warnings;

Mpreg, Yaoi.

Song for this chapter is "stay" by safetysuit

I will never own air gear

Chapter 10

Truth and forgiveness

After walking a few blocks, a familiar truck stopped by where Akito was walking. The driver noticed his enlarged stomach and knew that he shouldn't be walking in his condition. He opened the passenger's seat of his car.

"Hey kid. You shouldn't be straining your baby out here like that. Where you going?"

Akito was unsure what to think of this driver, after all, he hasn't had the best judgment over the years. He wanted to run but he couldn't jeopardize the life growing inside him.

"I'm going to a friend of mine." He said.

"Alright then, hop in. I'll take you where you're going."

The little shark was still skeptical on whether or not to trust this driver. Was he being a Good Samaritan or using this as an elaborate ploy for a kidnapping plot. Either way, Akito was tired of walking and he didn't want to hurt his unborn child so he went into the car and gave the driver directions to Ikki's house.

"So what's your story, kid?" the driver asked. "What you doing out here all by yourself?"

The young boy didn't respond at first. He didn't want to let the entire world in his business. Sure, he wouldn't see the driver after being dropped off but he still didn't want to open up about his drama to a guy who probably would just brush it off anyway. Maybe that was a good thing. But he wanted to sum it up as much as he could without giving too much away. But didn't exactly now how to put it.

"Well, umm I-I uhh…."

"Love got you down?" he interrupted. Then he knew that he had to let the driver in on at least some of his mucked love life. So he reluctantly let him in on the situation, or at least half of it.

"I had a fight with my boyfriend and I left him. And then when I went to live with my brother, I started getting sick. I went to the doctor and found out that I was pregnant. I sent a letter to him telling him I was pregnant and then he wrote back to me saying he wanted nothing to do with me or our baby. And when I tried to write to him again, his girlfriend comes along and tells me to stay away from him or she'll kill my baby. And she's pregnant, too."

The driver's eyes widened after hearing young Akito's story. He couldn't believe that a 17 year old could go through so much drama in the past five months. But what the bluenette left out was that he wasn't sure if the baby he was carrying really belonged to Ikki. After all, around the time he was with Ikki he was kidnapped and raped. There was also a possibility that his psycho ex-boyfriend was the father. Even with the drama he still has hope that Ikki will be there for the child and hopefully this baby was his.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house, there was a huge Christmas party going on downstairs. Ikki however was in his room still sulking. Kazu and Emily went up the stairs, hoping to get their friend to cheer up if only for a minute. They finally got to his room Ikki was just laying there when he heard a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" Kazu asked.

They didn't get an answer. So they walked into the room and saw the distraught crow lying on that bed yet again. They weren't about to let their friend have a lousy Christmas.

"Come on, Ikki!" Kazu said. "You've gotta get down here, it's an awesome party!"

The spiky-haired boy then turned to the window.

"I'm not going." He spat. Then Emily went and started shaking him. She was going to get him to come down one way or another.

"Listen you sorry excuse for a crow boy, you've been sulking over Akito for too damn long now! You'll just have to accept that it's over and come down here and have some god damn fun!"

Kazu ran and pulled his girlfriend off of his saddened friend. He knew that at times Emily could be very harsh; especially now that she had one less friend to help her out now, poor girl.

Ikki reluctantly got some of his clothes. "If I go downstairs, you guys better not make anymore jokes about Akito or Simca being pregnant you understand?"

The couple nodded, and then as he was going to get dressed he glared at Emily. He was not about to get dressed in front of a girl.

"Ahem, Emily, get out." He said pointing to the door. Then she went downstairs but not before giving her blond lover a light peck.

* * *

As he got dressed the crow noticed a serious look in his best friend's eyes. Anytime Kazu got that look on his face Ikki knew that something serious was up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

The blond sat down beside him, then looked around wondering if anyone was listening.

"Ikki, I think there's some things you need to know, about Akito."

Walking out the door this morning wondering what it is that's going on with you  
Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry for something I'm not sure I do

So come on baby let me in and show me what this really is cause  
Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me

All of a sudden Ikki's face changed. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Could the blond have really found something about where Akito was? And if so, why wait until now to bring it up.

"What…about…Akito?" he asked in a broken tone.

"Well, Nue told me a few things about where Akito was just the other day. First of all he was staying with Kaito for the past five months." Kazu began to explain.

"A-are you serious?" the crow asked.

Then he continued to receive the shocking update on his ex.

"I don't know if you knew this but, he's pregnant. I think he got pregnant around the time you were still in the hospital I went to the doctor with him to confirm it but he didn't seem too happy about it.

Hoping for a moment that I turn around and you'll be coming after me  
Cause all that I can say is that it's obvious, it's obvious you're all I see

Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback, about 6 months ago

_**Kazu took akito to the hospital after he was throwing up for four days straight. They were in the examining room waiting for an answer, just what could be wrong with him. Could he have a STD did he get the stomach flu? Something was very wrong for him to be throwing up so much and they had to find out.**_

_**The doctor came in with some good news.**_

"_**How is he doctor?" the jet asked. The grip on his friends hand was pretty tight. They were both preparing for the worst.**_

"_**Your friend is doing well. The vomiting is merely morning sickness."**_

"_**Morning sickness?!" they shouted. Did this mean what they thought it meant?**_

"_**Congratulations, Warajima-san you are pregnant!"**_

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Kazu screamed in shock. Could what he was hearing be true? Akito,Pregnant? Unbelievable!  
**_

"_**That's Im-fucking-possible! He's a guy! He's not supposed to get pregnant!"**_

_**The doctor looked at his charts. **_

"_**I was thinking the same thing but the pain killers we gave him after his surgery was relatively new and it was rumored that many men who take it had a strange side effect that would enable them to conceive within one week of intercourse."**_

_**Aktio did not know what to think. On one hand he was happy about bringing a new life into the world and even hoping to share that with Ikki. But on the other hand he had a lot of doubt in his heart. He was raped a week ago. How did he know who the father really was, his night with Ikki and the rape happened at practically the same time. He wasn't sure if ikki was this unborn child's father. He wants him to be but isn't entirely sure.**_

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

He told me he didn't know if you or daisuke was the father. And that he was going to have an abortion done so that you wouldn't know but didn't because he wanted to believe that it was yours. He hid this from you because he was afraid that you would suspect he had an affair."

"Akito knows that I trust him!"

"And then when he left he wrote you a letter telling you that he was having your baby."

Ikki was beyond stunned. "Letter? I never got a letter!" then the jet handed him the letter and then Ikki was completely shocked. How could Akito leave without telling them about his baby? Why would he keep a secret like that from him? He needed to know the truth and soon.

"It turns out that according to Nue, Simca got a hold of the letter and wrote a fake response from you to him saying that the baby wasn't yours and you wanted nothing to do with them and even threatening to kill him and the baby."

The spiky haired boy was beginning to put all the pieces together. Now he knew why Akito didn't contact him all that time. And he now knew that simca and Daisuke were behind it all.

_Those bitches!_ He thought. _They destroyed my relationship with the man I love! How dare they?!_

"I'm not done," Kazu continued.

So come on baby let me in and show me what this really is about  
Cause I cant read you

Come on baby let me in and show me what this really is cause  
Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me  
And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay, if you say stay to me  
(3x)  
Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me

"If that wasn't bad enough, Simca came by Kaito's place and told akito to stay away from you and that if he so much as thought about you that she would kill him and the baby. She even told Aktio to get an abortion or she would "do one for him." I'm sorry Ikki, I wanted to say something but I was afraid that you'd be angry at me for telling you."

At this point the boys were walking down the stairs to the party. After finding out that simca was the one who drew a further wedge between them, the young crow was now even more depressed and angrier than before. He was glad that he knew the truth but it hurt. He understood that naturally the truth hurts but this was beyond brutal.

"I'm not mad that you told me. But you should have told me this a little earlier. But its not like it matters, he hates me and wants nothing to do with me."

"Come on, you don't know that." Kazu tried to cheer up his friend. But it didn't seem to work.

"You don't get it do you, Kazu. Akito hates me. He even lied about cheating on me. I don't know if he knows that I know the truth but god dammit why did he have to do that?! Doesn't he know that I love him more than anything else in the world? Doesn't he know that I'd do anything for him and our baby? And that I want absolutely nothing to do with simca? Sure I was blinded by her good looks in the past, but what I feel for Akito is ten times better than what simca could ever give me! And If he were here right now I'd tell him all this and I'd give him this." Then he shows his friend a flashy and extravagant diamond ring. That was when Kazu realized how serious the crow really was.

_Damn, I didn't think Ikki felt that strongly about him!_ He thought. Then they saw a familiar face standing at the door. The emotion on Ikki's face looked like he felt everything at once; happy, sad, angry, scared, upset, confused, excited, and damn near every emotion in the book. Knowing that they needed some time alone, Kazu left them to talk things out.

"I-ikki-kun." Akito started. Soon tears began to fall from his golden eyes, he ran into an embrace from his former lover. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Ikki didn't know what to say to him. What could he say? After all it had been a very long time since they even saw each other. But deep in his heart he knew that he couldn't be angry at his Akito. It wasn't his fault.

"It's all right." He said, still holding the expecting boy in his arms. "It's all gonna be alright."

Okay there's chapter 10. Let this story be a lesson to you on some parts

Don't try to hold all your baggage in at once, it never works.

NEVER RUN WHILE PREGNANT! THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA.

Chapter 11 will be up soon, bye.


	11. Proposal and Birth

* * *

Here goes chapter 11. I know that it's been a while since I updated but since I now have a job, all of my stories will be on hold until weekends.

Chapter summary: Ikki and Akito reunite and Ikki has a surprise for him. Akito goes into premature labor.

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, C-section. If any of these things freak you out, then either click away or cover your eyes. (Btw I'm still working on my lemons.)

Chapter 11

Proposal and birth

The Christmas party went on and Akito was still crying in his lovers arms. Everything that he said he was going to do he ended up going back on after hearing Ikki's thoughts about him. He was also shocked to know that despite what went down between them Ikki wasn't angry. But deep down he knew that Ikki was not one to hold a grudge. But the real surprise came when he saw the spiky haired boy on his knee holding a little box that had his Christmas gift.

"Akito, I know that I'm not perfect. I know that I may not have been the best lover that I could have been, but I love you god dammit and I want you to know just how much I do."

Akito looks at the ring in the box that his lover is holding. He then begins to breathe heavily and hold his chest. This was the last thing that he expected. But at the same time it was what he wanted.

"I love you and our child more than anything else in the world and I want to know now! Akito Warajima, my most precious treasure in the whole world, will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my husband?"

The younger boy was in complete shock from hearing those words. Everyone in the room was. Especially his other half. He never thought that Akito would come back and if he did he wasn't expecting a marriage proposal. He already hated Ikki for putting him though that. But this time the crow could be the closest thing to a brother in law that he will have.

"YES!" Akito shouted. "YES I WILL! I WILL MARRY YOU!" then the couple shared a passionate and sloppy kiss. Then as Ikki carried his new fiancé up to his room, he was interrupted by the shark.

"Just where the fuck do you think you're going?!" he shouted.

"We're going up to my room to celebrate our engagement." Ikki said blatantly. That was when Agito snapped. There was no way he was about to let Akito spend his life with someone like him.

"The hell you are! After all the shit you put him through, why you bastard I oughtta chop your fucking head off!"

He ran to try to fight the crow but was stopped by his other half.

"Agito, that's enough. It's okay now. I'm fine." He said trying to reassure him that everything would be alright.

"If he gives you any trouble let me know. I'll straighten him out." He said then he walked away. _That crow better not hurt Akito or I will tear him apart._ Agito thought as they went upstairs to their room.

* * *

In the room both boys were completely stripped of their clothing. But they were far from doing anything.

"Aktio," Ikki began. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he remembered that the smaller boy was taken advantage of by a deranged ex. He wanted to make love to his groom to be, but didn't want to pressure him into anything he didn't want. Considering what happened to him that night, he wasn't sure if he wanted to take that chance.

"I am." Akito responded. "I realize that I can't let everything hold me back, no matter how bad it was. Yes I was raped but that shouldn't stop me from being with the man I truly love. And in case you forgot that's you, Ikki." Then he leaned in and pressed his soft lips on the taller boy's. It wasn't long before they were on their bed ready to renew their passion. Ikki was now kissing Akito's neck, and then he went further to his chest and began sucking his lover's nipples. Then he went back up to tease Akito's sensitive neck. This made the friendly shark shiver from the pleasure.

"Ikki…oh, Ikki." He moaned.

Then Ikki rose to see his new fiancé panting and sweating though not much was being done. He then leaned down at his bulging lover.

"So you want more do you?" he taunted.

"You're so mean, Ikki." Akito whined. Then he pulled the taller boy closer to him. He wanted to feel his lover near him. He forced ikki's head down to his arousal. He needed him at that moment. Ikki began to see an entirely new side of his fiancé. A side that he never saw before but he welcomed it. He began to remove Akito's pants, then slowly pulled down his boxers and began to lazily suck on his hard member.

"Ikki-kun." The shark moaned loudly. He loved the feeling of his crow's hot mouth around his hard, sensitive cock. He moaned louder and louder as Ikki bobbed his head up and down. The taller boy then teased his expecting lover by licking only the head of his member. Finally deciding to have mercy, he deep throated his soon to be husband.

"So good." Akito cried. "It feels…so good!" that moment was all that they have been waiting for. The pleasure eventually became too much for the little shark to handle.

"HAH, OH GOD, IKKI!" He screamed as he climaxed into Ikki's mouth. Then the spiky haired boy rose and pressed his lips on Akito's again. This time their tongues could not control their actions and their kiss was even more intense than the last. Ikki soon reached for some Lube and began preparing his lover for the real pleasure. Feeling his fingers running inside him made Akito cry out in pleasure. Ikki continued to thrust his finger in him then he inserted another finger in him, making the smaller boy scream even more.

Then when the crow began moving his digits in a scissoring motion, Akito was ready to be taken then and there.

"Ikki…please, I need you!" Akito shouted. Ikki positioned himself over his lover. Then he started to tease him yet again.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked while pushing in slightly. Now the shark was a few minutes away from going completely insane. He sometimes hated it when Ikki teased him like this.

"I-I need you to fuck me right now!" Akito shouted. When he heard this, Ikki thrust hard into the smaller boy. At this point the little shark was screaming so loud that everyone downstairs could hear them. And of everyone at the party, some would be complaining. Not even giving Akito time to adjust, he continued to pound into him with hard thrust. Akito was lost in his own world, but still screaming his fiancé's name in intense pleasure.

"Ah, Ikki, faster." He demanded. Ikki complied and moved faster in his lover. Since it had been a while since they were together, it got more and more difficult for them to hold out any longer. The crow continued to pound in Akito, and he was now pumping his dripping member.

"IKKI, OH GOD!" Akito called out again. Then he came hard all over their bodies. After that, Ikki was reaching his end as well.

"AKITO!" He screamed before climaxing inside of his lover.

Both men were panting while lying in their bed. It wasn't long before they were at it again. They were going at it nearly the entire night, and all conveniently under a mistletoe hanging from the bed. Even after the party was over they still made love. But the more they did, the more pissed it made Agito until he eventually gave them a piece of his mind.

As he walked up the stairs, Agito could hear the moaning get louder and more intense.

"Ikki!" his other half gasped from the other side of the door.

"Akito…I love you!" Ikki replied. Not able to take the annoying sounds anymore; Agito pounded his fist on the door with so much strength that it floated down to the floor.

"FUCK! KEEP IT DOWN YOU BASTARDS!" He shouted. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"S-Sorry Agito." Akito said nervously. Then after that his other half went back to sleep on the couch for the umpteenth night in a row. In fact, since he's been back, he made the living room into his room and redecorated it to feel more at home. After the episode with the door, neither man bothered to try to fix it and went to sleep. Though they wouldn't be able to get very much.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER…

Kaito was in his truck driving when he got a call on his cell phone. He tried to ignore it at first but realized that he needed to pick it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Kaito, its Agito."_

Wha- Agito? When did you…"

"_This is no time for twenty fucking questions! You need to get to the hospital now! Akito's about to have the baby!"_

"What? But it's too soon."

"JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Agito shouted over the phone. After hearing the news, the silver haired man floored it to the hospital to see his nephew.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Akito was in labor struggling to deliver his baby. As much as he pushed, the baby was not coming out. The doctors tried to help him along but were unable to ease the difficult birth.

"Just relax, sweetie." One nurse said. "We'll have your baby out soon."

The bluenette's only response was painful screams and trying to push the baby out, but his efforts were still in vain. The pains were getting even worse and the contractions were closer and closer.

A nurse came out with some needles and what appeared to be tools for a cesarean. The operation began with little preparation done. Once it was all over, the doctor went out to tell the others the great news.

"Congratulations, Minami-san." The doctor said. "You have a daughter."

Ikki , kazu and Emily all rushed into the delivery room to see Ikki's new baby girl. But what they found was devastating. The baby was on an oxygen machine and Akito was in a lifeless state.

"What happened?!" Ikki half shouted. "What happened to Akito?! What happened to my baby?!"

"Minami-san," began the doctor. "I'm afraid that since Warajima-san went into premature labor, he had a hard time delivering the baby, so a cesarean was performed, plus the child's lungs have not been fully developed. Your baby and Akito will have to stay in the hospital for a while."

"What about Akito?" Kazu asked.

"Akito went into cardiac arrest shortly after the cesarean. We're trying to resuscitate him now. We don't know if we can."

_No._ Ikki thought. _I can't lose my family, not now._

And there was chapter 11. I believe that the next one may be the last chapter. Or maybe the chapter after that. Either way this story is coming to an end soon. Chapter 12 will be up soon. Bye.


	12. All's well that endswell?

Here is chapter 12. This may or may not be the final chapter I'm still deciding on that. But let's see how it might end.

I never did own air gear.

Chapter summary: Akito struggles to pull through after giving birth to his new daughter. Kaito confronts Ikki. A DNA determines who the father is.

Chapter 12

All's well that ends…well?

At the hospital, Akito was in labor struggling to deliver his baby. As much as he pushed, the baby was not coming out. The doctors tried to help him along but were unable to ease the difficult birth.

"Just relax, sweetie." One nurse said. "We'll have your baby out soon."

The bluenette's only response was painful screams and trying to push the baby out, but his efforts were still in vain. The pains were getting even worse and the contractions were closer and closer.

A nurse came out with some needles and what appeared to be tools for a cesarean. The operation began with little preparation done. It was gruesome, it was painful, it was downright the worst thing he could have had done to him. Once it was all over, the doctor went out to tell the others the great news. But first he told him.

"Congratulations, Warajima-san. You have a baby girl.

Meanwhile, on the hospital bed, Akito was holding his new daughter in his arms he could not believe that after months of carrying her she was finally born. Things couldn't get any better at that point.

"My little girl, you're finally here. My darling." He said stroking his daughter's jet black hair.

"I'm going to call you Hikari." Then after that he noticed something very wrong. She wasn't crying.

"Doctor, what's wrong?!" he cried. "Why isn't she crying?! Why can't I feel her heartbeat?!"

"Warajima-san, calm down." A nurse said gently. But her words did not pierce the bluenettes ears. He continued to panic for his new daughter's life. He knew something happened during the C-section to put his baby in the state that she is in.

"I WON'T CALM DOWN UNTIL I KNOW THAT MY HIKARI IS ALRIGHT!" He shouted. Then after that, Akito went into a severe panic attack that even the doctor could not ease. The panic attack was so servere that he was soon a lifeless shell, struggling to survive.

"HE'S GONE INTO CARDIAC ARREST!" the doctor shouted. "QUICK WE MUST REVIVE HIM!"

'of course this was to be expected.' The doctor thought. 'after all he had been in labor for thirty two hours. That would put pressure on anyone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the waiting room another doctor went to Ikki and told him the good news.

"Congratulations, Minami-san." The doctor said. "You have a daughter."

Ikki , kazu and Emily all rushed into the delivery room to see Ikki's new baby girl. But what they found was devastating. The baby was on an oxygen machine and Akito was in a lifeless state.

"What happened?!" Ikki half shouted. "What happened to Akito?! What happened to my baby?!"

"Minami-san," began the doctor. "I'm afraid that since Warajima-san went into premature labor, he had a hard time delivering the baby, so a cesarean was performed, plus the child's lungs have not been fully developed. Your baby and Akito will have to stay in the hospital for a while."

"What about Akito?" Kazu asked.

"Akito went into cardiac arrest shortly after the cesarean. We're trying to resuscitate him now. We don't know if we can."

_No._ Ikki thought. _I can't lose my family, not now._

"Dammit, Doc! Do something and help him, and our daughter!" Ikki shouted. He wasn't about to let everything he loved slip away from him.

"Minami-san, we're doing everything that we can to revive your fiancée so please, be patient." The doctor pleaded. Then after that, Agito pulled him out of the delivery room. Kazu and Emily tried as hard as they could to calm Ikki down but nothing was working.

"How can you guys tell me to calm down after what just happened?" he asked.

"What am I going to do if…" Emily then took the crow aside in an attempt to console him.

"Listen, Ikki." She began. "If anyone knows what its like to lose the people that you love, it's me. I've lost my best friend in the whole world just because of that asshole Daisuke. Even right now I'm still dealing with that death. But you have got to be strong for Akito and your daughter."

A wave of doubt followed that sentence. On Ikki's part anyway; he began to think of the possibility. His heart broke even more at the thought of the worst case scenario.

"What if Akito's daughter really belongs to him and not me?" he asked.

"Ikki, you love that little girl, don't you?" Emily asked.

"Of course I do!" the crow answered.

"So why should it matter if she's biologically yours or not?! Any idiot can make a baby, but it takes a real man to be a father. And Ikki, I know that you can be a great father to that sweet little girl; whether she is yours or not."

Ikki began to feel slightly hopeful about the future. He still had his doubts but at least now all he really had to worry about was whether or not Akito and the baby pull through.

* * *

After the others went home Ikki stayed behind and watched over an unconscious Akito and their baby. He couldn't help but worry about his family. Ikki soon thought about everything that he did and all of the events that led them to the hospital.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback two years ago.

"_**Akito, this is Daisuke," Ikki confirmed. "he's gonna be your blind date tonight."**_

"_**BLIND DATE?!" the bluenette and his other half thought in unison. "**__**This was what ikki was planning the whole time?"**_

_**Confused, akito switched the eye patch to a furious Agito.**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG YOU? YOU SHIT FACDED DUMBASS CROW! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SET US UP ON SOME STUPID DATE WITH THAT DIPSHITTED GOTH WITH NO FUCKING SENSE OF TIME!!"**_

"_**Dumbass that's the point of a blind date and I set up for Akito, not YOU!"**_

"_**YOURE THE DUMBASS, DID YOU FORGET THAT IM PART OF HIM YOU STUPID CROW?!"**_

"_**Whatever, are you going with him or not?"**_

_**While the shark took a moment to think about it he switched the eye patch back and Akito was no happier about the blind date than he was. There was no turning back now, akito had nothing else to do but go through with the date, and maybe it would be fun.**_

"_**Okay, if that's what you want me to do Ikki-kun." He agreed. Even though he wasn't so happy about going out with someone else, he trusted his friend completely. There was no reason not to. Agito, however was still skeptical about it- the idea of going out with someone they didn't know made him suspicious.**_

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

He went over to his lover's bedside; tears began to form in his eyes as he began to doubt that everything was going to be alright.

"Akito," he began. "I really hope that we can get through this. You have to pull through. Our little girl needs her father."

Ikki then went to Hikari's side. He wanted to hold his baby so bad but knew that he couldn't risk her life.

"Hey there, little one." He said. "Daddy's here. I'm always here with you no matter what…Hikari.

While he was on his way home, Ikki bumps into a familiar but not so friendly face.

He knew that if Agito wasn't bad enough, this person was the worst person to run into at a hospital.

"K-Kaito!" Ikki exclaimed. He knew that he was in deep trouble now. Kaito may have been a bastard in the past but he was still Akito's brother and Hikari was now his uncle. But the family issues were now just getting started.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Kaito asked angrily. Then he grabbed the spiky haired boy by the shirt.

"Well, Akito just had your niece and..."

"I'm not stupid!" he shouted. "I know something went wrong after he had his baby! Is he going to make it or not?!"

Ikki threw his hand up. "I don't know that yet. But he and Hikari are in very bad shape. I wouldn't shout so much If I were you."

"God dammit," Kaito continued. "I knew something like this would happen! I knew you would fuck up so bad that it would end up dragging my baby brother down with you!"

Ikki seemed confused at the silver haired man's reaction. He had no idea that Kaito cared this much.

"Hold on. Since when do you care about Akito's well being?!" he grilled.

"Since when. How about maybe his whole life? I promised our parents that I would look out for him when they that is what I'm going to do and to start, as soon as he gets out of this hospital, he's moving back in with me. And you're gonna take that ring off his finger!"

It was then that Ikki had to put his foot down. He would be damned if he lost his Akito again. And ironically to the same person that he took him away from.

"I won't let you take him or my daughter!" Ikki said.

"Crow, please." Kaito taunted. "You don't even know if she is really yours. For all you know that freak might be her father."

* * *

The entire time Kaito and Ikki were arguing in the hospital; Simca and Daisuke were standing from a distance just across the long hallway. They figured that with those two distracted, they could easily carry on with their plans.

"I won't let that stupid crow have MY baby!" daisuke shouted. He appeared to be ready to take the baby from Akito. He had the clothes the bottle, formula, toys, food everything this baby would need.

"How do you know that his baby really belongs to you?" simca asked.

"Honestly, I don't." he answered. But I will prove that she is mine.

Meanwhile Ikki and Kaito continued to fight.

"Just get a DNA test done so we can find out!"

"What good would that do?" Kaito said. "You don't want Hikari anyway. You sent that letter to him saying that you didn't want him or Hikari. So why the sudden change of heart?"

I didn't even KNOW that your brother was pregnant or I would have been there for him and the baby!"

"Is that why you sent this reply back to him?" Kaito asked. Then he gave the spiky haired boy a letter containing these words.

_Akito, you are the most disgusting piece of shit I have ever met. I don't know what the hell I ever saw in a dipshit like you. I don't want you and I don't want anything to do with that bastard of a child. There is no way that baby could be mine, after all, you did say that you cheated on me. So why should I believe anything you say. And if you ever come near me again, I'll kill both you and that bastard._

_Ikki._

"I did NOT write that!" Ikki said defensively. Then Ikki told the silver haired cop what Kazu told him.

"Simca and Daisuke set the whole thing up so that Aktio and I would break up and that he could get Akito back. I don't think that he expected him to go to you."

"Whatever, I'll teach those assholes a lesson. But after that, I'm taking Akito back!"

"The hell you are!" Ikki yelled. "He and I are getting married soon, so you and I are going to have to learn to get along, for Hikari's sake."

Kaito knew that despite the fact that he hated Ikki, and how much he wanted to get back at him for making his brother go through the pain, he couldn't take his niece away from her father. They would have to learn to get along for her sake.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER…

Akito did pull through but still has many complications. He would have lingering stomach pains and moderate migraines. At times his chest would feel tight too. But the important thing was that he and his baby made it through. This was also the day that the results of Ikki and Daisuke's DNA test would be revealed.

The doctor walked in with the moment of truth in his hands. Ikki's results were first.

"Probability of paternity for Hikari Minami: 99.999%

Next was daisuke's.

"Probability of paternity for Hikari Minami: 0%"

The results completely shocked everyone, but especially Kaito and Agito and Daisuke. Ikki sighed in relief with the satisfaction of knowing that this was his daughter.

Alright, I'm ending the chapter there. I made my decision. This is not the last chapter; I believe that the next one will be. Anyway, see you guys next week.


	13. 3 years later

Here is the last chapter for this story. I won't be very long but it will have some answers to unanswered questions. It's kind of an epilogue if you will a really short epilogue.

Chapter 13

3 years later.

**Ikki's P.O.V**

I woke up from a very long and boring sleep and looked at my alarm clock only to see that it is already eleven 'o clock. What?! Eleven 'o clock, Dammit I was supposed to take Hikari to preschool today. Maybe Akito already took her. Augh man, I bet he's gonna be really mad now that I overslept again. But he always forgives me for it. I really need to stop staying up late at night, and then maybe I wouldn't forget to take my baby girl to school.

Ever since I found out that Hikari was my daughter things between me and Akito seemed to have worked out really well, we have been married for about a little over a year now but it sure wasn't easy to deal with Agito and Kaito telling him I'm not good enough also the whole thing with daisuke and Simca wasn't much better either. So many obstacles have stood in our way and it seems like the more we fell in love, the bigger those obstacles became. Even now, Kaito and Agito have never gotten along with me and they still don't want us to be together. But I remember that one night Aktio and I had a heart to heart about our baby's future.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback-three years ago

_**Akito was released from the hospital one week after we found out that the DNA test proved that Hikari was my daughter. I thought things were going to get better and hopefully Kaito and I could get along for my daughter's sake. I mean sure, he hates me because he thinks I took Akito away from him but he was so damn abusive to the guy. And Agito still blames me for his condition, that didn't change. Plus, my sister's weren't exactly thrilled to find out that I was going to marry him anyway, well, except Mikan. In fact, she already started making contributions and plans for our wedding. That was nice of her. Rika of course didn't like the idea of me marrying a guy. Especially someone like Akito. God, when will everyone just learn to accept the fact that we are in love and let us be?**_

_**Hikari is such a sweet little baby. I wouldn't trade her for anything else in the world. It looks like I might have to give up AT'S for a while. Since Akito was still recovering from the birth injuries and his treatments, I did most of the cooking, cleaning and taking care of all of hikari's needs. Whether it was changing her diapers or feeding her or even getting her to take a nap, which was damn near impossible. I was always doing these things until he got better.**_

_**One night while our little girl was asleep, I began to talk to Akito about our family's future.**_

"_**Akito," I began.**_

"_**Yes, Ikki-kun?" Akito asked. He seemed bewildered about what I wanted to talk to him about. After all, I had been so busy with Hikari that he and I have barely spoken. But now was the time for us to talk about the future. **_

"_**I've been thinking, now that we have Hikari in our lives, I have to do whatever it takes to support the both of you; Even if that means I may have to drop out of school and give up AT'S." After saying that I saw Aktio's face go completely sour. I'm not sure if I said something wrong or not but from the look in his eyes, it seems like I did. Also I could tell by the way my face was hurting from that blow he delivered to me with his hand.**_

"_**Itsuki Minami, stop that crazy talk!" he shouted. "I know that you want to take care of our daughter and provide for her the best way that you can but I will slit my wrists before I ever let you drop out of school you get that! We're both finishing high school and that's that! Maybe after graduating you can consider working but right now we have to do the best we can for her. If I ever hear that you're trying to drop out again, I'll do much worse than slap you!" **_

_**I began to worry after he said that. Akito may be a sweetheart most of the time but he has his mean moments too. And apparently this was one of his mean moments. Sometimes he would say little things like that. He sure had a knack for talking dirty, but I liked that about him. It seems like now he's not afraid to be aggressive anymore.**_

"_**What could be worse than being hit again?" I asked. Then he said what I was hoping he wouldn't say but at the same time I expected it.**_

"_**I could lock you in the doghouse across the street." He said.**_

"_**The one with the big bull dog that bites all intruders?" I said with a glint of fear in my voice. And he nodded wearing an evil smirk on his face. And he wore it well. I decided to stay on the subject of our baby and get things rolling for her future.**_

"_**The first thing is that Hikari needs a college fund. And I've already put some money in a piggy bank I dubbed just for her." I announced.  
**_

"_**I'm glad that having a baby has given you some maturity."Aktio said. Also I have her on the waiting list for a new daycare center."**_

"_**Daycare?!" I shouted. "She's just a baby!"**_

"_**I don't think she'll be starting for another two or so years." Akito said. "Anyway, Ikki-kun, when are we going to get married?"**_

"_**Due to Mikan screwing half our plans up, we won't be getting married for about two years." I asked.**_

"_**But I never want you to forget that I will always be here for you and hikari."**_

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

I never did drop out of school but I did give up riding AT'S.

Since then, every week that I earn some money I put all my left over change into Hikari's piggy bank. It won't be long before my little girl has a full college fund. Okay sometimes I'll dip into it on a rainy day, and a sunny day. But she still has a hoard of coins in her piggy bank. Wait a minute I thought. I almost forgot. Tomorrow is her birthday. And I need to get everything ready for her party.

I rushed to the nearest store and bought ton's of party favors and a cake and balloons and everything that could make her third birthday special. I haven't been this nervous about a special even since my wedding. I just hope that this doesn't end up being a disaster. After graduating High school, it has been very hard for me to hold a job. Especially with my oversleeping habits. Now I work as a cook in a homeless shelter. That's right I feed homeless people for a living. I like what I do because It helps me understand that hey, homeless people are still people.

As for Daisuke and Simca, They are currently on trial for the craziest stunt they tried to pull yet.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback, 2 years 7 months and 14 days ago (Normal P.O.V)

_**Ikki, Akito and Hikari were all out for the afternoon on their Saturday family stroll. After a couple of hours Ikki and Akito dropped their little miracle off at Kazu's house. That was where the trouble began.**_

_**Outside of the apartment complex were two certain former lovers. The plan they had in motion would be the most dangerous one yet. Later when Kazu and Emily were preoccupied, Simca and Daisuke went in the house via an open window. They go into the room where little Hikari is sleeping and quietly pick her up. What they did not expect was for the little baby to cry as soon as she was wrongfully picked up by the terrible two. **_

_**Suddenly Kazu and Emily stopped whatever it was they were doing. "What was that?" Kazu asked running to the nursery. **_

"_**I think that was Hikari!" Emily said. When they ran into the nursery they saw that little Hikari was gone. Kazu looked down and saw Simca running with the child. He shouted out the window:**_

"_**STOP THAT MADWOMAN SHE HAS MY BABY!" with that an innocent bystander picks up her cell phone and a mere ten minutes later the police arrive. But simca and Daisuke were not ready to give up.**_

"_**This is our baby!" they lied. But the cops weren't ready to buy it. Soon another policeman stepped out of the car. It was Kaito. He held up two pairs of handcuffs as if he already knew that they would attempt to steal his niece. **_

"_**You two are under arrest for fraud, attempted Kidnapping, Harassment, Rape, Murder, and child endangerment. I'd recite your rights to you but from all of these charges, you don't deserve it."**_

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

Those bastard actually tried to take my baby. MY BABY. But right now they are on trial and I hope they go to jail for the rest of their miserable lives. But that aside, I finally finished shopping for hikari's birthday party. I hired a magician, a clown and I even had an Ice sculpture made of her.

Sometimes I wish Ringo were alive to see that my love for Akito conquered so much. I miss her, she was a true friend to me, always by my side way back when I started with AT'S. I know that right now she is watching over us right now.

And that is a wrap everyone. I want to thank DP shadow and Michi chbi chan san for being loyal reviewers and everyone else who read this story, faved it, put it on their alert list and who stuck with it 'till the end. And this is the end. Well, bye for now.


End file.
